Talk:Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname/@comment-5808856-20150820234908/@comment-27822848-20150821003934
Quasi, clearly you have no clue what the point of PMMM was. It was all about deconstructing the Magical Girl genre. It was a story no one was expecting. When Mami was about to meet her demise, everyone was expecting her to do something and pull through... then she didn't. When Kyoko came to the town, we were all expecting either Sayaka to pull a win, or for Madoka to make a wish and end it all. Instead, none of those happened. Then there was Sayaka's delve into insanity, which she would have just snapped out of in a regular Magical Girl anime. Then her transformation into Oktavia von Seckendorff, which in a regular Magical Girl anime, would have been reverted. But no, that's not what happened. It's supposed to throw you for a loop. I understand if you prefer bright and cheery to dark and gritty, but that doesn't make it bad. In fact, many consider it to be Urobuchi's Magnum Opus - for good reason! Also, it's not some "dark and gritty" show. It's some "dark and gritty show"... in a setting where you wouldn't expect to see it. Finally, I remember one time you said that PMMM doesn't have actual character development. Which I call BS on. Madoka starts off as a naive girl who just wants a love letter. She then becomes a scared and depressed girl who is helpless and cannot save those around her, no matter how hard she tries. It is also revealed that in other timelines, she was a brave and idealistic warrior-type. Sayaka starts off as the regular friend trope. Then she develops her own sense of justice, but when she discovers the hard truth about Magical Girls she falls into a sanity slip and forgets what her humanity means. Then at the end of the series she accepts the fact that the boy she loves is with someone else and has no regrets for what she did. Mami... I admit, she doesn't develop as much, but she has some. She starts off as the cool big sister-type member of the team, and the role model. But then she gradually becomes more reckless and carefree, which leads to her demise in one timeline. In another timeline, she crosses the Despair Event Horizon when she finds out the cold truth behind Magical Girls. Kyoko has probably the best development in the series. She was a cold and selfish girl who just wanted all the food and Grief Seeds in the world. But then when Sayaka reminded her just of the idealistic stories she used to like, she had a change of heart and became a nice and generous girl. It's worth noting that she's the only character who never crosses the Despair Event Horizon. Finally, Homura is introduced to us as a stoic girl with no feelings and is probably a little harsh toward everyone else. But she started off as the complete opposite, as a clumsy and weak girl who had to be protected by everyone else. But after watching Madoka die again, and again, and again, and again, she grew cold and distant from the others. If you ask me, that's all some good development right there.